1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting and/or signaling device having improved light efficiency and/or dual color function.
2. Description of the Related Art
One prior art lighting or signaling devices is known from the patent application WO 2006/096467, which is related to U.S. Provisional Application 60/658,459, and which is incorporated herein by reference. This document discloses a lighting device that comprises a ray guide in the form of solid pieces that are tricky and expensive to produce. Performance in terms of range is reduced because of only moderately satisfactory collimation. In addition, the dimensions of the whole are relatively large.
In general, many light guide technologies for signal functions have poor efficiency and often require a large number of LEDs to produce a desired lit area. In addition, these prior art technologies are either single function or have multi-functions, but the lit aspect for different colors is different.
Current high-efficiency light guides are intended for forward lighting applications and typically have a single source and a single lit aspect.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighting and/or signaling device having improved efficiency and that is capable of providing multiple functions and that provides the same or substantially the same aspect even though different colored light sources are used in the device.